The Return of Trigon the Terrible
by RavenSerendipity
Summary: It's summer and the Titans are enjoying a smal break, when it is cut short by a seemingly normal attack. Something happens that leads Raven to a conclusion that they find hard to believe. It's impossible, or so they hope. Because if Raven is right, it means that she's in danger from her father yet again, and worse, so is the entire world. Planned BBxRae. T just in case. R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic ever and it is a BBxRae Fanfic. I'm going to use a bit of the Trigon plot from the comic book (New Teen Titans) but it will have quite a few changes so that it will match the style of the show. Instead of taking place on different dimensions or worlds it will take place on earth. If enough people ask me to, based on this first piece, I will write more. So make sure to review if you like it. Thank You, and now, ONWARD! Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans, no matter how much I wish I did. :D**

**CHAPTER 1?**

It was a sunny day in Jump City and all but one of the Titans were enjoying basking in the sun's rays. Cyborg, Beast Boy, Robin, and Starfire all lay on lawn chairs on their home's roof, they were all wearing bathing suits. A pitcher and 5 large glasses filled with ice water were on a small wooden table that stood to the side, it was covered by a giant beach umbrella. Raven sat underneath the umbrella as well, with a heavy book in her hands.

"Ah, this is great. The next best thing to actually taking a vacation at the beach." Beast Boy sighed contentedly and looked over at Raven who sat a few feet away from him, still wearing her trademark leotard and cloak. "Hey, Raven. leave that book and come join us." He wiggled his eyebrows at her, she frowned at him but didn't say anything.

"Yeah, Rae, you know you want to." Cyborg grinned at her and continued to look at her until she spoke.

"No. I don't. The sun and me don't exactly get along." Raven went back to her book. It was quiet for a while and all that could be heard was the occasional flipping of the pages of her book. She realized Beast Boy was still staring at her. She looked up at him and saw him sitting up, looking at her curiously, it was obvious he had a question on his mind. She sighed, "what?"

"Heh, heh. It's just that, you say you burn easily, but you're half demon. Aren't you supposed to be resistant to heat or something?" Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably as he spoke, he was afraid how she would react to his mention of her being half demon. He knew that that was a bad subject to touch with her if you valued your life.

It was quiet for a while and he noticed that everyone but Raven was staring at him in shock, their mouths open in surprise. Raven's expression hadn't changed a bit.

"Uh, Beast Boy? Maybe y-" Robin started but Raven cut him off.

"No, Robin. It's alright. Beast Boy was just asking a question." Raven wasn't wearing her hood so they could see her eyebrows furrowing in thought. She was trying to decide how much to explain. Her face relaxed back to its usual bored look, and she looked at her four friends who were staring at her curiously. She hated when they stared at her. "Two words, UV Rays."

"Uh, that's two letters and a word, actually." He paused, "Anyways, does that mean you're sort of resistant to other kinds of heat? You know, cuz of your dad?" Beast Boy added while his other teammates gave him looks that definitely meant they wanted him to drop the subject.

"Look Beast boy, Ultraviolet light burns me, and that's all I'm going to say on the subject." She went back to reading her book in silence, a small frown on her face. She hated being reminded of what she was, who her father was.

"Okay, but I still think you should join us. I could get you some sun block, and then you could enjoy the sun, like us." Beast Boy insisted.

Raven didn't appear to be listening but on the inside she was trying to control her temper, how many times did he have to ask her to join them in the sun before he would learn that she didn't want to, and never would. She wasn't anything like them. She wasn't anything like anyone she would ever meet. She had nothing in common with _him_.

"So, do I get you the sun block? I could help you put it on." Beast boy wiggled his eyebrows at Raven again, but this time in a more flirty manner.

"I already have sun block on." He was making it really hard to keep her face expressionless, she decided on an annoyed look.

"Then come join us. It's just like the beach, it's only missing the water, well, the sand too. Other than that, it's almost exactly the same." He saw Raven roll her eyes at him. "You like the beach, don't you Raven?" He added grinning at her, his fang jutted out over his upper lip.

"No." Raven's eyebrow twitched and she pulled her hood on to hide her face. Everyone knew this was a warning for beast boy to back off but he didn't appear to get the clue.

He stood up and walked over to the small table next to raven, still grinning, "Wow, it's hot. I'm overheating, if we were at the beach, I'd jump in the water right now. But I guess I'll just settle for a nice cool glass of water." He moved really close to Raven, who was now openly glaring at him. He reached for a glass of water with deliberate slowness, his eyes not leaving raven for even a second. When his hand reached its destination, he felt only air. He looked over to where the glasses had been, a confused look on his face. He gasped in surprise as the pitcher and all 5 glasses of icy water were emptied over his head. "Ahh!" He looked over at Raven angrily and saw that she now had a small smirk on her face. Her book lay closed on her lap.

"Why settle for less, right?" Her face was neutral once more.

Beast Boy growled, "What's your problem!"

"I thought you wanted to get wet." Raven said in a serious voice.

Beast Boy looked at her angrily, turned into a dog, and shook the water all over her causing her to gasp in shock. As soon as he saw the look on Raven's face he regretted it. He was suddenly encased in dark energy and found himself flying through the air. She'd thrown him off the roof and disappeared through the floor into the building, while his friends looked on with smirks on their faces. He quickly turned into a bird and flew back to the roof.

He scowled at his friends, "You thought that was funny!? I thought you were my friends." he crossed his arms and pouted like a little kid.

"Oh yes, it was most amusing to see friend Raven do the pouring of the water upon your head." Starfire giggled, a huge smile covering her face.

"Yeah man, you kinda asked for it." Added Cyborg laughing, "You shoulda seen your face when she did."

"And when she threw you off the roof, priceless." The team leader chuckled and Beast Boy looked at him surprised. "I know I'm not usually one to encourage fighting or arguing for that matter, but you had it coming, and it was pretty funny."

Beast Boy suddenly began to laugh along with them. It had been pretty funny, and Raven had smiled a little too. He decided then that it was worth it, just to see her smile, even if it was at his expense. He'd do anything to see her smile. His smile quickly faded as he realized that in the end he'd made her angry by wetting her back. He groaned, "I'm gonna go apologize to Raven now."

"Really? Cyborg and me usually have to _make_ you go apologize. What's different about this time?" Robin looked surprised and for some reason that annoyed Beast Boy. He had apologized on his own before, hadn't he?

"Nothing, I just don't want to ruin this week for her, its been a while since we had a break from fighting villains, and it was going so well until I had to go and open my big mouth." Said Beast Boy shrugging, but deep down he knew it was more than that. '_I want Raven to be happy no matter what,_ he thought,_ and having her be happy with me is an added bonus_.' He felt his ears grow warm at the thought but no one noticed.

"Ya do have a big mouth BB, almost as big as your ears. But are you sure you should be goin' anywhere near her at the moment? She looked pretty mad." Cyborg grabbed Beast Boy's shoulder and looked at him seriously. He didn't like it when Raven and Beast Boy fought, out of all the Titans they were his closest friends, they were like his little brother and sister, and he knew that whenever Beast Boy tried to apologize to her he had a tendency to make things worse.

"Cy, I have to." Beast Boy turned and started to make his way to the stairs, trying to think of what the best way to apologize would be. He decided he would make her her favorite tea, take it to her room and just say he was sorry. He smiled to himself but as soon as he reached the top of the stairs, and began to set his foot down on the first step, the alarm went off. There was a villain on the lose. The week long break was over, and his apology would have to wait.

**Thank you for reading this, and remember if you want me to write more, just say the word. Please review. I need to know what I did well and what I need to improve upon. Even just saying if you liked it will help. COME ON PEOPLE! BOOST MY SELF-ESTEEM! LOL.**

**}:{o ...weird face**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, so I wrote some more… I apologize for the delay, I had been planning to update a lot sooner but my computer literally blew up. I'm not joking, I plugged it in and the battery just exploded. I actually have a small burn where I was holding the cable when it caught fire. Unfortunately, I had to re-write everything because I hadn't saved it on a flash drive like I usually do (Never making that mistake again) but I'm done with Ch.2 now and as Mumbo says, the show must go on! So… Here you go. Enjoy! (Hopefully)**

**I do not own teen titans. Teen titans is property of DC Comics and CN. If I ever do own Teen Titans you will be the first to know. ****J**

**Chapter 2**

Robin

When the Titans arrived on scene, there were several police officers tied up in what appeared to be several handkerchiefs tied together into a very colorful rope. Mumbo stood in front of the bank, trying to get the last of the money from the ATM machines. "Mumbo Jumbo!" The money floated into Mumbo's hat while he laughed and made faces at the officers who lay on the ground.

"Mumbo! Shows over!" Robin yelled as they neared the blue faced villain. Mumbo looked up in surprise but a smile slowly spread across his face.

"Alright, let me just finish, wrapping things up!" He yelled back as he waved his wand at them and sent several yards of his handkerchief ropes wrapping around them tightly. They struggled for a bit until Starfire broke through her bindings and Raven snapped the rest with her powers. Mumbo was running down the street laughing like a madman and when he saw the Titans chasing after him he laughed even harder. He began launching things at the titans from his top hat as he made his way across the street. This included several giant rabbits that were now attacking both the titans and any civilians that had stuck around. While Beast boy, Raven, Cyborg, and Starfire took care of the rabbits, Robin continued the chase on his own.

Mumbo sent several vases with flowers flying at Robin's head which he easily smashed out of the air with his Bo staff. He smirked as he got even closer to grabbing mumbo. "It's over Mumbo. Give up and I won't have to hurt you. Much."

"I don't think so my boy. The Show must go on!" Mumbo waved his wand, as Robin ran at him swinging his Bo staff over his head, turning the staff into a giant python which immediately began to coil itself around the very surprised boy wonder.

"Ahh!" The boy wonder yelled as the snake tightened its hold on him and began to squeeze the air out of his lungs. If he hadn't been so used to Starfire's hugs he was sure he would have already passed out.

"Robin!" The red headed alien flew up to him and began to pry the snake off him. She was careful because she didn't want to hurt robin by mistake and the snake had a really good grip on him, she knew how delicate human bodies were. As she pulled one part of the snake off him another part would wrap itself back around Robin. Robin struggled as Starfire tried to free him, but was pulled in even deeper. It even began to pull the Tamaranean princess into its deadly embrace as she fought to free her boyfriend.

The last robin had seen of the battle, Raven and Cyborg had been trying to capture the rabbits, which kept multiplying every time they were hit, while Beast Boy ran after the crazy magician as soon as Robin was unable to do so. Robin squirmed to get a look at the fight. When he managed to get a clear view of the action, hoping to see his team gaining the upper hand on Mumbo, he felt his stomach tighten in a way that had nothing to do with the giant serpent that now held him. what he saw was definitely not what he was hoping for.

"He's getting away!" Robin managed to let out a muffled yell as his head was pulled back under the serpent's writhing body. "He got Beast Boy!"

**Sorry this is short but like I said, I just re-typed this. I wanted to put something on so you didn't get tired of waiting. Before I go, to continue writing, I would like to thank deux voix and BlackCat160 for being my first reviewers. I actually saw your reviews around five minutes before my laptop's unfortunate demise. I went giddy with excitement, to plug in my dying computer, in disbelief that someone actually wanted to read more, and my computer died permanently. ****L**** I had been about to add Ch. 2. ****L**** Well, enough sad stuff. I've got to get to work.**

**While I waited for my new laptop I bid my time by reading other works on this site on my ipod. Everyone should check out work by Beautifulpurleflame, who is an awesome writer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS! (Sniffle… Sniffle… Sobs uncontrollably) WHYYYY!**

**Oh, well, whatever. On with the story.**

**Chapter 3**

Cyborg

Beast Boy had chased after Mumbo and gotten him to stop running. He had fought Mumbo as a tiger while Mumbo magically dressed himself up in a circus tiger tamer outfit, complete with whip. Mumbo had snapped his whip at Beast Boy, while Beast Boy growled menacingly at him. He had pounced, and in that instant, mumbo whipped his hat off his head, and sucked Beast Boy into it.

Cyborg and Raven were rounding up a group of murderous rabbits that kept increasing in number whenever one of them landed a blow. At first that had been a big problem, but Cyborg and Raven had worked out a solution, and were currently acting on it. Cyborg was busy maneuvering the rabbits in Raven's direction with his sonic cannon, while she trapped them in a huge cage made of black energy. Even though his cannon had no visible effect on the rabbits, including not causing more rabbits to burst forth, they hopped away from it whenever they were hit.

"Boo-yah!" Cyborg jumped in front of a rabbit that was busy chewing on a lamp post, with humongous razor sharp teeth, and hit it with a beam from his cannon, sending it scurrying in the opposite direction. Right into a giant black claw that grabbed it by its ears and dumped it unceremoniously into the waiting cage.

"Twenty down and about ten more to go! We're more than halfway there!" Cyborg pumped his fist in the air a huge smile on his face, but his celebration was cut short when he heard a muffled yell coming from somewhere behind him. He couldn't make out what had been said and turned towards the sound, just as the voice of his leader broke through the chaos once more, still muffled, but understandable.

"He got Beast Boy!"

Cyborg's human eye widened and he looked at Raven, making eye contact. She nodded hastily, understanding that he wanted to make sure she'd be okay on her own. She then reached out and grabbed a rabbit in a giant black fist, to make sure her point got across. Beast boy needed rescuing and Raven would finish rounding up the killer rabbits on her own.

"I'm on it!" Cyborg yelled as he turned and ran in the direction of his best friend, quickly catching up to Mumbo who had stopped to enjoy his own show. He reached out to grab the man and gave out a triumphant, "Gotcha!" As his fingers closed around the man's arm.

"Ooh, better luck next time," Mumbo chuckled as he twisted out of Cyborg's grip and moved away. Cyborg tried to take a step forward and seemed confused when his legs failed to respond him, "or as we say in show business, break a leg!"

Cyborg looked down dreading what he would find and his legs immediately fell out from underneath him and began to hop away on their own. They got farther away until finally they stopped and jumped into mumbo's hat one after the other. "Yo! Give me back my legs!"

He looked around to see if anyone was coming to take care of Mumbo. He saw Star and Robin still struggling with the snake, which seemed to be growing bigger by the second. He then noticed all the rabbits were contained inside a large sphere of dark energy. Raven wasn't there. His head snapped back to the direction he'd seen mumbo run off in and saw Raven flying after him, her eyes glowing white. They had made it to the park and they needed to finish it off before they caused any more destruction elsewhere. Raven would finish him off that was for sure, _I'm going to enjoy this, _Cyborg thought with a small smile, _no one takes my legs! No one!_ Cyborg watched as Raven got close to mumbo and opened her mouth to yell. _Raven's gonna make him pay!_

**Will Starfire and robin make it out of the serpent's clutches (can serpents clutch?) Will Raven be the one to catch Mumbo? Or will Mumbo get away taking Beast Boy and Cyborg's legs with him? All will be revealed next time on TROTTT (The Return Of Trigon The Terrible-duh! JK :P)**

**Please Review! Even if it's just to tell me to write faster or to yell at me for short chapters. I'll even take a, "Wazzup!" Please! Thanks in advance to anyone who reviews.**

**Because this was shorter than what I was originally going to post, I'm going to post another part tomorrow, after I go over my writing (I tend to obsess over grammatical errors for hours.) I posted this now as a thanks to De Logan for reviewing and because I think it made a nice transition to the next part which follows Raven more.**

**The more reviews I get the quicker I'll post, not because I'm a jerk or anything but because it is seriously a huge motivator.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS, not even a little bit.**

**Chapter 4**

Raven

"Azerath Metrion Zinth-" Raven was hit in the face by a stuffed rabbit before she could finish her spell, and choked as several of the rabbit hairs went down her throat. "Oh, that's it!" she yelled angrily, but began to cough before she could use her powers. She glared at Mumbo's amused face while she tried to clear a few stray hairs from her lungs.

"Brings back memories doesn't it?" Mumbo asked smugly as he picked the rabbit up from the floor, it was wearing a small blue cloak. Raven growled, clutching at her throat. "You know, you could have been a great assistant." He sighed and began to wave his wand around, "Oh well, time for the finale!" He pointed the wand straight at Raven's face and began to open his mouth to yell his magic words, but instead he let out a shrill scream. His wand was encased in dark magic and exploded in his hand, sending several shards from the broken wand flying into his face.

"You talk too much." Raven said simply as she looked down at the now normal looking Mumbo. The old man kneeled and gathered the pieces of his shattered wand that now lay among the dirt and stones. Raven looked up to see Beast Boy running towards her grinning at her and holding up Cyborg's legs. She had to try hard, to not match his smile. Instead she turned around and watched as Star and Robin unwrapped a very twisted Bo staff from around themselves. Everything had turned back to normal, just like it always did once Mumbo's wand was destroyed.

Robin was smiling as he made his way to his friends, his arm wrapped around Starfire's shoulder, who was supporting him as they walked. Raven gave them a small nod as they thanked her for saving them from dying of asphyxiation.

"I do not think I could have held the snake off for another moment. It was beginning to do the breaking of my bones when you beat Mumbo," Starfire gave Raven a very small hug, which surprised her, she'd been expecting one of Starfire's bone crunching hugs. After the snake, it seemed she now finally understood what her hugs felt like to her friends.

"Looks like you'll be headlining the show in prison." Robin grinned at them, proud of himself for that line, but his smile quickly turned into a frown when Beast Boy let out a loud groan.

"Dude, that's worse than anything _I_ would've said." He frowned slightly, "Actually, I think you've used that line before."

Robin ignored Beast Boy and looked at Raven, who was still staring at a crying Mumbo. She felt him watching and tried to hold back a smile at the upset aura that was coming off him, it seemed she wasn't the only one that Beast Boy managed to annoy. She continued to watch as Mumbo groveled on the ground and tried to pick up all the little bits and pieces of his wand. Outwardly, Raven had a small frown on her face but she was happy on the inside. They had caught Mumbo with minimal damage to the streets around them and had prevented any civilian injuries. It could have gone a lot worse. She looked back at the gawking boy wonder and he immediately turned back to the boy that had annoyed him earlier.

"Beast Boy go untie the police officers so they can take Mumbo away." Robin ordered, and then walked over to Cyborg with Starfire's help, to help him reattach his legs.

As soon as Raven was left alone with Mumbo, she noticed he was no longer crying. On his face there was only a very blank expression that immediately piqued Raven's curiosity. She was about to ask him if he was okay when he picked up a rock and threw it. The rock hit a very surprised Raven in the eye and she grunted in pain. The instant the rock left his fingers he began to run. Mumbo didn't usually attack them without his powers and she hadn't expected him to try, especially not with her. Rumors had gotten around after her encounters with Doctor light, that if anyone made her angry she would transform into a demon and try to kill them in painful ways. That wasn't completely true, but she wasn't one to deny rumors, especially ones that would help her keep villains in line.

She grabbed her eye and watched as a very frightened Mumbo crashed into a wall of dark energy and was lifted 60 feet up in the air. She saw her teammates all look up in shock as the dark energy holding Mumbo suddenly released him, and sent him plummeting down to the earth below. He gave a loud scream as he fell and Raven saw his eyes roll up in his head as he fainted in fear. If he hit the ground from that height he would surely be killed, and Raven didn't do a thing to help him.

**(Sigh) Review after reading please… (kneels and pleads)… PLEEEAASSEE! I'll do anything! Well, not **_**anything… **_**but you get the idea.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Everyone that is still reading this…**

**I apologize for the long wait, I know its been 2 months, I think, but I was away in L.A. and when I got back I was faced with the reality that I now had a job, much quicker than I'd been expecting. Unfortunately the job is very hands on and it happens to be peak season until after new years. I was too tired to update or even write, although the ideas are burning holes in my mind. Hopefully you will enjoy this chapter, and hopefully now that I'm getting more used to my new job, I will now have the energy to update much quicker, but if I don't that is why. Just so everyone knows, no matter how long I take between updates… This story will NEVER die, BC I hate it when other writers do that, besides, its all plotted out. So ONWARD HO!**

**Teen Titans in no way belongs to me, and I do not stand to make any money off of my writings. This is merely written for the fun and enjoyment of myself and others.**

**Chapter 5**

Cyborg

"Starfire!" Robin yelled as soon as it became apparent Raven was going to let Mumbo hit the ground. Starfire immediately flew up and caught him, his head inches from the floor. Cyborg could only watch with an open mouth.

Robin's initial expression of shock transformed into anger as he turned to face Raven. Everyone else still looked shocked, including the young Raven herself. Raven was staring at her own hands in surprise. Cyborg looked closely at Raven's face, it was obvious to him that she had no idea what had just happened. He saw the emotions leave her face as she composed herself, before turning to face the other titans who were staring at her.

"Raven, you know we are not supposed to hurt the people we catch, especially not when they are powerless." Starfire said calmly, trying to understand why Raven had done what she did, she hadn't appeared to lose her temper like other times, she had seemed calm even after the rock had hit her in the face. Cyborg looked away from the Tamaranean to finish reattaching his legs to his body. As soon as he was done he looked back to his teammate and saw that she was looking back at Starfire, her face as expressionless as ever. The conversation that followed gave him chills.

"I didn't do that to Mumbo." Raven spoke slowly in a monotone that didn't give anything away.

"But it was your dark energy, was it not?" Starfire asked curiously. She knew that if it had been her friend that had dropped Mumbo, then surely it had been an accident.

"Looked like it, but I don't think it was. I didn't feel it leave me." She replied in a firm voice that told them she didn't have a single doubt. It hadn't been her.

Cyborg trusted Raven completely and if she said it wasn't her, then he believed her. But that left them with a bigger problem, if Raven hadn't done it, then who or what had? Had it been another half demon or someone controlling Raven's powers. Cyborg shuddered, he'd seen a little of what Raven's powers could do and knew that what he'd seen was probably not even a tiny part of what she was capable of. He didn't want to think that there could be someone else out there with powers like hers, or the ability to control hers.

Cyborg looked at his friends and was happy to see that they all believed Raven, he breathed a sigh of relief for her. He'd been inside her mind before and knew that though she never showed it, she had quite a few insecurities, the last thing she needed was for the team to doubt her words. Cyborg was about to suggest they wrap everything up and go for pizza, when he noticed Robin's expression. Even with the mask covering his face Cyborg could see that the spiky haired teen doubted Raven's words.

Robin finally spoke up. "Raven, are you sure? This wouldn't be the first time you lost control of your powers."

Raven scowled but didn't respond. Cyborg was about to speak up on her behalf when he was beaten to it by a certain green skinned changeling. "If Raven says it wasn't her, then I believe her. When has Raven ever lied to us?" His voice was firm and steady as he glared at their leader. "Never, that's when."

Cyborg was surprised by Beast Boy's words and he saw that raven shared his surprised expression.

Robin barely glanced in Beast boy's direction, his mouth in a tight line, before turning back to Raven. "I just want you to be sure. You _are_ the only person we know who's a…" His voice trailed off suddenly. He looked uncomfortable, as though unsure of whether to continue or not.

Cyborg thought he could hear a small growl coming from Beast Boy's throat but immediately dismissed the idea. He also saw Raven wince slightly at his unfinished sentence.

"What? a half demon?" she spat the words out violently and he saw Robin flinch slightly, he noticed Raven seemed mildly pleased at his reaction. If Robin wasn't careful she really would lose control. Everyone knew how much Raven hated to be reminded of her heritage and Cyborg couldn't believe it was Robin who was bringing it up in such a way, and in public no less. The police officers that had been tied up were now nearby as they had come up to them to retrieve Mumbo. One of the officers passed very close to Raven as they made their way back towards their cruisers and Cyborg watched Raven as she suddenly stiffened and clenched her fists. Cyborg and her made eye contact and Raven relaxed slightly, unclenching her fists, and instead scratching at a small sunburn on her neck that he hadn't noticed before. She still looked uncomfortable as Robin continued speaking, when the officers were a little farther away. Robin didn't want them overhearing their little argument.

"Well yeah, couldn't you have lost control and not felt it? He _did_ hit you in the face."

Cyborg felt a chill go up his spine as he saw the look Raven was giving Robin. He'd never seen a look like that from Raven directed at one of her teammates, at least not at one that wasn't Beast Boy. She looked ready to grab him with her demonic powers and shove him headfirst into the nearest brick wall, but when she spoke her voice was surprisingly even. That made her even scarier.

"Robin, do you ever _not_ feel when you run a mile? When you throw a punch? When you exert yourself in any way that takes up energy? My powers are part of me, I feel them when I use them, and they drain my energy. Every time I use my powers it's like I'm putting a little bit of myself into whatever I'm moving. I would have felt it if I'd lifted Mumbo as much as you would have felt it if you'd picked him up with your bare hands."

Robin looked thoughtful, but didn't say anything else. Cyborg felt himself be pushed aside as Beast Boy made his way up to their leader.

"Robin, they're _her _powers and she knows how they work better than anyone else." Beast Boy was almost nose to nose with Robin and Cyborg had to put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. Beast Boy glared at Cyborg but calmed down when he spoke up next.

"Yeah man, and she'd already said something along those lines to me before." Cyborg remembered when the T-car had been stolen and she'd told him she understood how he felt, because she felt something similar when she used her powers.

"Yes, and I have had to use her powers in the past. What she says is true." Starfire looked up at Robin seriously.

Cyborg looked hopeful for a moment, but it was a very short moment, as he caught a glance at Robin's face. Robin looked ashamed of bringing up Raven's father and her powers and he looked sad that everyone was angry at him, but he didn't look like he believed Raven at all. Cyborg sighed, this was _not _going to end well.

**It's short, but please don't hate me.**

**REVIEWS ARE REQUESTED AND VERY MUCH APPRECIATED…**

**REVIEW FOR THE CHANCE TO WIN THE CROWN OF AWESOMENESS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**WAZZUPPP! AND THE CROWN OF AWESOMENESS GOES TOOOOooooooooooo….MEEEE!**

**Just kidding, it goes to the following…**

**Guestityguestman**

**Maka000**

**Dark Sides**

**Iamking**

**I do not, at this moment in time, own the Teen Titans. But once I am supreme overlord (overlady?) and commander of the world, I will force DC to relinquish all their rights to the story and characters. My ultimate plan of evil… to bring back the Teen Titans (not TTGo!) to Cartoon Network and make sure BBRAE happens… Mwah-ha-ha-ha-ha! Whaaat? Not evil you say? It is too, evil! (rants in a whiny child voice)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Beast Boy

Beast boy was angry. Maybe angrier than he'd ever been before. At least as angry as he'd been when he'd turned into The Beast for the first time and had been blamed for the attack on raven. He'd been ready to physically knock some sense into Robin, when Cyborg placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. He turned around to face him, ready to yell at him too, but then he spoke in Raven's defense, followed by Starfire, and Beast Boy visibly relaxed. Most of the team was on Raven's side, Robin was the only one being a stubborn jerk. When Robin's expression didn't change after listening to both Cyborg and Starfire's arguments in Raven's favor, he heard Cyborg's sad sigh.

Beast Boy stared at Robin and grew even angrier than he had been moments before and he finally realized why he was so angry with Robin. The expression on his face was a familiar one. Beast Boy felt his stomach drop, it was the same look he'd been given when everyone thought he'd attacked Raven as The Beast. Beast Boy felt himself grow sad. Robin just couldn't believe in anything without evidence, and in this case, the evidence there was, pointed directly at Raven.

Beast Boy's anger swelled up within him once more. Raven wasn't a liar and he wasn't going to let _anyone_ treat her as such. Even if it was Robin, the boy wonder, leader of the Teen Titans, and he got kicked off the group.

"Robin! I don't know what your problem is, but you seriously can't believe Raven is lying, can you?" Beast Boy looked his team leader in the eye as he confronted him, hoping for an apologetic response, but all he got in return from him was an uncomfortable shrug. Beast Boy took a step back, looking completely disappointed.

"It's okay Beast Boy, let him think what he wants." Raven spoke calmly, but her voice sounded loud in his ear, and he realized with a jolt that she'd moved closer to his side. He looked at her closely, his eyes narrowed. His expression very similar to the one raven wore when he said something stupid or annoying.

"No." Beast Boy stated firmly, dismissing Raven's words with a wave of his hand. "I won't let anyone blame you for something you didn't do."

Raven looked surprised at his words, or maybe it was at his insistence in defending her. She quickly tried to hide the look of surprise that crossed her face, but she wasn't quick enough. Beast Boy had noticed. He felt something warm in the pit of his stomach, he'd surprised her. Raven wasn't one to be easily surprised, but he'd done it. Raven caught him staring at her and gave him a small grateful smile. The feeling in his stomach intensified and so did the need to defend her. He turned back to Robin, more determined than before.

"I thought you would have learned by now, that not everything is always what it seems." Everyone focused on him once more, and he felt Raven's eyes on his face, but he blocked everything around him except for Robin. He didn't want to lose his train of thought as was known to happen, and he definitely would if he paid attention to the fact that Raven was now looking at him, with interest written clearly across her face. "You didn't trust me once, and you regretted it later. I think you know what I'm talking about. All clues pointed to me but I was innocent. You didn't believe me like you now don't believe Raven. I believe her, and so should you. Don't make the same mistake twice."

Beast Boy saw Robin look ashamed and turn to Raven, he followed his gaze and was pleasantly surprised to find Raven still looking at him. Their eyes made contact and they both smiled at each other. Raven's smile was small and delicate and Beast Boy knew his was anything but. He was grinning like a lunatic, his smile so wide he felt his face was going to be split in half. He heard someone clear their throat loudly and turned to see Robin smiling at him and Raven. Raven's smile slowly faded from her face, being replaced by a look of complete curiosity. Beast Boy was slightly saddened to see it go, but his face mimicked her features, slowly becoming curious as well.

"I'm sorry. Beast Boy is right. You're my teammate and friend, but not only that. All five of us are a family, and families trust one another. I trust you and I choose to believe you. I won't make the same mistake twice." Beast Boy listened on in surprise and felt a strong urge to yell loudly that he'd been right and Robin had admitted it, but he restrained his Beast Boyish impulses, and remained quiet. Watching Raven's smile reappear on her face, he was glad he hadn't ruined the moment. He spared a glance at the rest of his team and saw that they were all smiling, and he was pretty sure Cyborg had wiped away a tear. He ignored that fact for now but told himself it would be quite a juicy detail to remember later. Instead, at that moment, he decided to focus his attention back to Raven. In the distance he heard the others say they were leaving for pizza, and he nodded absently when he was asked if he was going to fly there. He then walked up to Raven, watching her closely.

Raven had made her way to the side of the street where the cops were still trying to get an unconscious Mumbo into a patrol car. He kept folding in the direction of the door and falling out. Beast Boy smiled at the fact that an unconscious Mumbo was proving harder to get into a patrol car than an alert one. Beast Boy was about to mention the fact to Raven, hoping to get another smile out of her when he saw her stiffen suddenly. She was staring intently at a young police officer with silvery white hair. Beast Boy focused his attention on the young man but he looked completely normal to him, maybe she knew him from somewhere. He started to shrug it off but he saw her face become paler than was normal for even her, as her eyes widened in fear. He immediately rushed to her side.

"Raven, what's wrong?" His voice was urgent, and Raven seemed to snap out of some sort of trance as she stared at Beast Boy in shock, as if only just realizing he was there.

"Nothing," she spoke slowly, unsurely. "I just thought I saw someone I knew, but I think I was wrong." She still looked anxious but seemed to relax somewhat as she looked at him. "It doesn't matter anyway, we should catch up to the others before they get to the pizza place and order without us."

Beast Boy shuddered, not knowing for certain, whether it was the idea of Cyborg ordering the meaty supreme pizza or because of what Raven thought she'd seen. Whoever it was she had mistaken the young man for, must have been bad news if they had put her so on edge. Raven wasn't easily scared, so if something worried her, it couldn't be anything good… or easy to beat for that matter.

As they started to walk away side by side, he saw her sneak a glance at the man once more while scratching at a particularly red area on her neck, it looked painful and ready to bleed as she continued to assault it nervously with her nails. She saw him looking and immediately covered her face with her hood, walking away faster than she had before. Beast Boy gave the police officer Raven had been so transfixed with, one last glance, before running to catch up with her.

* * *

** Is Beast Boy forgiven? What freaked Raven out so much? and When the heck will Trigon actually Return?!**

******Join us next time on TROTTT, where these questions will be answered (possibly) **

* * *

**Responses to Reviews**

**Guestityguestman… how did you know? I was totally envisioning Starfire's Tamaranian Crown of meat.**

**Maka000... Thanks, and here it is.**

**Dark Sides… I have more than one crown, so, yay!**

**Iamking… yes, yes you are.**

* * *

**REVIEW FOR ANOTHER SHOT AT THE CROWN OF AWESOMENESS!**

**YOU KNOW YOU STILL WANT IT…**


End file.
